


Nighttime

by TheAnakinIsPanakin



Series: cody and rex being brothers [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Umbara Arc (Star Wars), cody's a great big brother, i guess, i need more rex and cody brother content and if i do not find it i will create it, ish, rex cries, rex gets a hug... kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnakinIsPanakin/pseuds/TheAnakinIsPanakin
Summary: Rex is mourning after Umbara and Cody comforts him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: cody and rex being brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> i need more rex and cody brotherly content.  
> so i made more rex and cody brotherly content.

Rex couldn’t believe what had happened that day. So many of his vode were gone. Hardcase, Waxer…. he couldn’t even bear to think their names. He half wished that Krell was still alive so he could make him feel horrible for what he had done. 

He squeezed the stylus he was holding. How could he have ever defended that monster? Rex looked down at the paperwork he was filling out. He should just get it done and over with, but he was stuck at the casualties section. They were killed by other clones. Vode. Rex felt his eyes water. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Can I come in?” asked Cody. 

Rex wiped his eyes and replied, “Yes.”

Cody walked into Rex’s room. He didn’t look too good. The dark circles under his eyes looked more like bruises and his eyes were red from lack of sleep. “You should get some sleep, vod’ika,” he said. 

Rex replied, “I can’t. I tried but I kept seeing… it.”

Cody looked down. “You can’t forget it either?” he asked Rex. 

“We used to joke about who would win, vod. We used to joke about it,” replied Rex. He held his face in his hands. “I- I can’t believe we fell for it.”

“He played us all, Rex. Us, the Jedi, the Republic… everyone.”

Rex scoffed. “Not the Separatists.” 

It got quiet for a moment, then Rex spoke up again. 

“It’s my fault it happened. I should’ve seen through him sooner.” Rex felt tears leaking out of his eyes and falling down his face.” I shouldn’t have convinced myself that he knew best.” He covered his face with his hands

Cody sat down next to Rex and put an arm around him. “It’s not your fault, Rex. It was Krell. He made the choices that led to it. Not you. You couldn’t have stopped it without executing him, and that would get you decommissioned. You only did what you could do.” replied Cody. He looked down at Rex’s datapad. “You can’t fill out the casualties, can you?” he asked. 

“No, I can’t,” replied Rex. 

“I’ll do it for you,” offered Cody. 

“No, you don’t have to-”

“I insist. I don’t want my favorite vod’ika to be crying over some paperwork.”

Rex sighed. “Fine, you can do it.” 

Cody grabbed the datapad and stylus and started writing. Rex watched the stylus move across the screen. Cody quickly finished up the paperwork and set down the datapad. 

“I’m gonna head to the mess, you wanna come with me?” asked Cody.

“Sure,” replied Rex. He tried to lighten the mood a little bit. “You’re dying to kick the kriff out of him, aren’t you?” asked Rex. 

Cody chuckled. “Yeah, vod’ika, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated, take care, my tumblr is crc-commandalore-cody if you wanna yell at me there, love for you


End file.
